Tasty
by Guardian of the Water
Summary: "You should've seen the way he looked at me! He looked at me like I was a plate of food!" To the point of which Lucy overreacts to Natsu's actions "You know Luce…you really are tasty…"and when Natsu thinks that Lucy is delicious *Oneshot*


**Tasty**

* * *

"So…" Mirajane began continuing to polish the glass, which was previously used by one of the members of the guild. "What exactly happened?" She asked. Lucy said nothing then after a few seconds, she sighed and spoke.

"Well, it was a few hours ago…"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Lucy sat down on one of the empty benches of the park licking peacefully on a strawberry ice cream. Lucy was at the park with Natsu to relax and lay back, Natsu was only there because he was bored and Happy was with Carla offering her fish and might get rejected once again. _

_Natsu joined his blonde haired partner on the bench eating a chocolate ice cream. Eating the cold chocolate treat in one bite, Natsu couldn't help but notice a smudge of ice cream in Lucy's right cheek._

_Leaning over the pink haired dragon slayer licked up the smudge of ice cream in her cheek. In response, the stellar mage dropped her frozen treat in shock and felt her cheeks grow hot from the action displayed. _

_Inside the fire dragon slayer's mind was consistently buzzing about Lucy's taste._

'_Not only does Luce smell good she tastes good too! Like the most delicious fire in the whole of Earthland! I want more…' Natsu thought. Lucy looked at her partner quizzically before hearing something that made her blush heavily._

"_Tasty…" Natsu mumbled looking at his partner with hungry eyes, devouring her very presence. As soon as she heard that statement she sped off into the direction of the guild._

_*Flashback over*_

* * *

Mirajane stared at the stellar mage in shock, her eyes wide like plates and her jaw almost touching the ground. The glass cup forgotten and was left on the counter with the

"And you should've seen the way he looked at me! He looked like at me like I was another plate of food!" Lucy rambled on. Whilst the blonde haired celestial mage rambled on, Mirajane pondered on what Lucy had just told her, formulating a plan in her head. Mirajane gave out an evil grin with a twinkle in her eyes. Once Lucy had finished her rambling, Mirajane asked.

"Are you done?"

"Um, yeah…" Lucy replied letting out a puff of air, recovering her breath she made eye contact with the barmaid. But she couldn't help notice the twinkle in her eyes.

"Mira?" Lucy asked her uneasy about the barmaid's attitude.

"You're just overreacting about this, just rest for today. Everything's going to be fine tomorrow." Mirajane said completely ignoring the blonde, waving her off casually.

"Yeah, you're right!" Lucy agreed with the white haired beauty. Walking toward the guild doors she looked over her shoulder and said.

"Thanks Mira! See you tomorrow!" In response Mirajane waved back at the blonde with a "Bye!". As soon as the blonde was out of sight, Mirajane searched for the pink haired dragon slayer. Spotting the pink haired teen she called out.

"NATSUUU!" Hearing his name being called out, Natsu made his way towards the bar counter and sat down on one of the vacant bar stools.

"Yo Mira!" Natsu said. "What's up?" Mirajane smirked at the pink haired teen and an evil twinkle appeared in her eyes. Mirajane looked at the fire dragon slayer seriously and said.

"So…"

* * *

Meanwhile with Lucy…

At Lucy's Apartment

Lucy sat there in front of her desk trying to think of something to write about, but coming up empty-handed.

'Dear Malvis, this Natsu scenario is stressing me out more than my rent.' Lucy thought. 'Speaking of which, when is my next rent due anyway?' Lucy looked at the calendar hanged on her wall, '3 months' Lucy thought. 'Natsu wouldn't think of raping me…would he?' Lucy pondered on this thought for a while and thought of the possible scenarios of which Natsu could do. 'But, then again Natsu won't think of hurting a nakama.'

Laying her head on the wooden surface of the desk, she began to drift off. That is…until she was woken up by a crash coming from her window and a familiar voice calling out.

"LUCY!"

Knowing who the person was and seeing, as he was the only person to break into window and also claiming it to be more 'fun' than going to the door', Lucy sighed audibly and lifted her head from the wooden surface and said.

"Natsu-" Was all that the beautiful blonde could say before the pink haired dragon slayer connected their lips. Lucy gasped in surprise when she felt the warm lips of her partner but immediately gave into the kiss. Kissing back with the same force, Natsu poked his tongue on Lucy's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Lucy obeyed by opening her mouth allowing Natsu to enter her wet cavern. Their tongues battled for dominance, but of course will Natsu eventually winning. Natsu explored her wet cavern, examining every single part of her mouth, moaning at the taste of his partner. But the need for oxygen gradually, increased to the point of where it couldn't be ignored.

The two parted panting over the large amount of air and with faces flushed slightly over what had happened. Lucy suddenly realized what had happened, she pushed Natsu away and said

"What was that for?!" In response Natsu smiled sheepishly with his face dusted with a pink hue on his cheeks and his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, Mira said that I would be able to taste more of you if I kissed you on the lips and man! She was right!" Natsu replied cheering slightly.

" And you followed along with her plan because…?"

"Mira said that 'other' people would be able to taste you too, people like Gray" Natsu said turning serious all of the sudden. "And then I said "WELL THAT ICY BASTARD CAN'T HAVE HER CAUSE' LUCE IS MINE!""

Lucy blinked at Natsu's response slightly dazed and then said.

"And then what?"

"And then I realized that I love you, Luce and that no-one else can have you cause you're mine!" Natsu growled protectively wrapping his arms around Lucy's form, burying his nose in her neck and with Lucy yelping in surprise before relaxing in his hold and smiled softly at him.

"Dear Malvis, you're lucky that I love you too Natsu…" Natsu lifted her head from her neck and gazed at Lucy in shock. A face splitting grin formed on Natsu's face, connecting their lips again and breaking it once more Natsu whispered.

"I hope you realize that I gonna beat the shit out of the boys who flirt at you"

"Yeah…" Lucy replied

"And also that I'm not letting you go after this"

" Yeah, I was hoping for that"

"Good…so that means that I could do this" Natsu said pushing their lips together tasting his mate and breaking contact before whispering.

"You know Luce…you really are _**tasty**_…" In response Lucy giggled softly before Natsu molded their lips together.

* * *

Hey Guys! It's the Guardian of the Water and I know that you were all expecting a Christmas based one-shot but this is my christmas present for all of the readers around the world reading my stories. So...Merry Christmas! Or an early Merry Christmas! Or a late Merry Christmas. You know what, it really depends on where you are in the world so, I wish you all an early/late/on time Merry Christmas! ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／

Wishing you all a Merry Christmas,

-Guardian of the Water


End file.
